


I give my fate to you

by BeastOfTheReach



Series: Bestia's Wrath verse [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Heskal lives, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Other, Poly Characters, old gods of Zakuul are real and Nahut can turn you into a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheReach/pseuds/BeastOfTheReach
Summary: In a moment of fear, Heskal makes what is probably the first choice in his life, to trust his fate to another.Heskal / Scion OC, with a heaping dose of weird worfdbuilding. The Old gods are real and affect those born on Zakuul even when absent, creating Chosen. Chosen of Nahut have the worst lot, slowly and painfully turning into sentient beast - human hybrids.Probably the rarest of pairs / ot3s aside from my orphaned Heskal / Valkorion fic.
Relationships: Heskal/Original Non-binary character
Series: Bestia's Wrath verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942615





	I give my fate to you

Heskal was pinned under the snarling beast that was Shyren, with no way of escape. He came here alone, and was quickly lost in the wilderness. His head filled with visions of his own death. So much blood spilled by the chosen of Nahut, and then visions of them sinking into despair… but there were other visions too. Of the Chosen and him, side by side. Valkorion was there too, and the vision was full of hope. Heskal tried to focus on them. He wouldn't fall for the Force's trickery again, and wouldn't let his fears cloud his vision. 

Despite his fear, he wriggled one arm from underneath Shyren, and reached out to them. They growled and he flinched, but still kept reaching until he touched their face, more of a warped muzzle now.

"I give my fate to you," he breathed out, and closed his eyes, resigning himself to whatever would come. It was his own choice, for once, he realised. He chose to tie his fate to Shyren's. Even if it was backed by a vision he had, and a sense of purpose. He wanted to be there for Shyren, even if right now it seemed to spell a certain death. But it didn't come. No teeth clamped at his throat, no claws tore him open.

Instead it was quiet, just his heartbeat and Shyren's growling breaths. He felt weight lift off him and opened his eyes and met the beast's gaze. They retreated, and weren't pinning him down anymore, just staring, their one eye full of panicked regret and recognition.

"Heskal..," they rasped, tense and ready to flee.

“It's okay.”

Heskal sat up, slowly. He didn't want Shyren to flee again.

"Have I...hurt you?"

The beast sat a few steps away, staring at their claws, panic and anxiety rolling off them in waves. Heskal shook his head and moved closer to them. 

"It's okay, come here. I'm not hurt."

Shyren let out a quiet whine and crawled into Heskal's arms, clinging to him. He was stroking their back now, his hands glowing silver as he willed the Force to soothe and heal. The old Scion felt them relax almost immediately, melting into him.

They sat in silence for a long while, holding each other, with Heskal's healing chasing away the pain from Shyren's body. Then Heskal started speaking, slowly and quietly.

"Shyren, I am so sorry I neglected you. You were… are in so much pain, and I wasn't there for you."

Shyren sniffled into his shoulder.

"I thought you picked Valkorion. He's soft, and gentle, and graceful, and you have known each other for a long time. You deserve better than a cursed beast like me."

Heskal sighed. 

"Nahut's gift is a cruel one. It is for those of Scyva to walk alongside Nahut's chosen and ease the suffering. I won't leave you," Heskal took Shyren's scarred face in his hands, locking eyes with them.

"It is true, the Force brought me and Valkorion together long ago, and I've been by his side for years. He means the world to me, and so do you. I love you both."

Shyren whined softly, and Heskal leaned in, touching his forehead to theirs.

"My fate belongs to you," He whispered. Shyren echoed the sentence in their quiet rasp. Tears welled up in their one eye, and they let out another quiet whine. And then they pressed their distorted maw to Heskal's lips, the closest thing to a kiss they could give him. Heskal returned it, as gentle as he could.

"Let's go home."


End file.
